Alone
by Vee851
Summary: But why..." "Because no one deserves to be alone on their birthday."


Alright I'm back, but this time in a different fandom. For those of you on my alert list: Destinies is on hiatus until either (a). I do an overhaul of the whole story, or (b) I think up of a good idea.

Characters: Blanche and Raguna

Disclaimer: Don't own Rune Factory.

Side-note: This takes place after you learn of Gelwien's betrayal, but as if Noire had yet to be fought.

* * *

Iris sighed.

The day? Winter 23rd, it could also be said that it was Iris' Birthday. Unfortunately, she was alone for it and it seemed like it would stay that way because when she woke up she found a note on her bedside table attached to a bottle of Tomato Juice.

_Iris,_

_Came by earlier and you were still asleep. I'll try and come back later if I can, if not I'll see you tomorrow._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Raguna_

And while she would have preferred he be there in person, she understood that he couldn't seeing as he had to go and make sure that Whale Island didn't fall.

She sighed once again, reaching up and touching the Neko Mimi atop her head. They had been the gift Raguna gave her the year before.

She giggled remembering what had happened. He had sat by her bedside waiting for her to wake up and when she did he told her happy birthday, unfortunately in doing so he surprised her causing her to reach for the nearest thing (that being her watering can) and nailed him in the head with it.

It wasn't her fault, she really thought he would have learned from her birthday before that. That time he had come up behind her while she was watering flowers. He had yelled happy birthday that time, it also earning him a hit from Iris' watering can.

She reached up and touched her Neko Mimi again. She was always happy to see him, but sometimes he overexerted himself coming to see her and she couldn't help but to feel bad about that. It wasn't all that uncommon that he would show up even though he had a cold and should be in bed resting. And even though she scolded him every time he did it, he still continued to do so.

Her ears twitched as she heard the door downstairs open. Noticing that it was to late for it to be Raguna she stood near the stairs brandishing her watering can as a weapon.

As she heard the footsteps approach the top of the stairs she swung putting all her strength behind it... Only to hit air. Glancing around she noticed a figure face down on the ground in a familiar outfit, albeit more tattered and torn then she remembered it last being, as well as a familiar mop of brown hair.

"Oh God, Raguna I'm so sorry!" she apologized for nearly clocking him in the head with her watering can for the third time.

Raguna let out a dry laugh,"At least I collapsed before you could hit me this time."

Iris frowned,"It's not funny to be joking about your condition," she said helping him up and having him lay down on her bed, it was then she asked him,"What happened to you?" Also noting that he was in worse shape than he usually was when he came here injured.

Raguna mumbled his answer at first.

"What was that?" she asked getting worried that he was trying to avoid the question, seeing as he usually just came out and told her what happened when he came to her house injured.

Raguna sighed not really wanting to tell her, but seeing as it was pointless to try and avoid the question,"I said, I was fighting a giant snake in the Snow Ruins."

"YOU WHAT?!" she shrieked, Raguna wincing at the pitch.

Iris took a deep breath to calm down,"It's one thing that you fought it in the first place, but it's a entirely different thing that you came all the way here afterwards! You should be at home resting!" she sighed.

"Now then I noticed your bag was missing when you got here. Where is it?" she asked knowing that it was where he kept his weapons and medicinal supplies.

Raguna looked away choosing instead to look at the many flowers that were in her room,"It's with Wolfie," he answered refering to his Silver Wolf, whom most assumed Mist had a hand in naming.

"And Wolfie is outside, correct?" Iris asking hoping that what she feared wasn't true.

Raguna visibly flinched at this,"No..."

Iris glared at him not liking his answer,"Where is he then?"

Raguna chose not to answer for a few minutes instead becoming interested in the wall. Glancing back to Iris' multicolored eyes, upon seeing that she had yet to let up her glare in the slightest he said,"I sent him back to the barn after we got out of the Snow Ruins."

"Why Raguna?" she asked demanding to know,"Why did you come here in this condition and defenseless, why?"

"For you," he replied.

Iris took a step back,"What? But why..." she trailed off.

"No one deserves to be alone on their birthday," He said look her dead in the eyes.

She look down,_'So that's why,' _she thought,_'It's my fault he's here.'_

"Why?" she asked,"Why would you doing something like that? My birthday isn't important enough for you to..." she trailed off refusing to say it, tears brimming in her eyes,"You could have collapsed and some monster could have come along and..." she choked back a sob, still refusing to say it,"I don't have anyone else left," she said referring to Gelwien's betrayal,"I don't know what I'd do i-if y-you... d-died!" she cried tears finally breaking free from her red and green eyes, trailing down her face.

"Oh God, Iris I'm sorry, so so sorry," he apologized realize what he had done and the effect it had on her.

"Just don't leave," she begged,"Just don't leave me!"

Raguna smiled at her kindly,"I won't," he promised sitting up with open arms.

Iris flung herself into his arms crying into his chest spilling out all her worries and fears to him, while Raguna just held her protectively in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

* * *

The next morning found Iris and Raguna laying on her bed asleep, dried tear stains on Iris' cheeks, Raguna's arms still wrapped protectively around her, both having smiles in their sleep.

* * *

Well first fic I can put on the complete status. Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated.

Vee851


End file.
